Yarna d'al' Gargan
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Askaj | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Nautag | kinderen = Nautag d'al' Gargan Luka d'al' Gargan Leia d'al' Gargan | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Ugly One | functie = Danseres Slavin Handelaar | species = Askajian | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,50 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = | era = }} thumb|250px|[[Vizam, Yarna, Tessek, Beedo en Tanus Spijek]] thumb|250px|Yarna met Jawas Yarna d'al' Gargan was een Askajian danseres en slavin van Jabba the Hutt die na zijn dood echter kon ontsnappen. Biografie Yarna d'al' Gargan was een Askajian danseres en dochter van het stamhoofd. Als een Askajian vrouw had ze zes borsten en verschillende harten. Jaar naam betekende 'mooi' in haar taal. Op Askaj was zij een bekende danseres die een plaatselijke wedstrijd had gewonnen. Yarna leidde een gelukkig leven met haar man Nautag en haar vier kinderen. Maar op een dag werd Yarna en haar gezin meegenomen door slavendrijvers die één van haar kinderen doodde. Toen Yarna in Jabba's Palace belandde, verzette Nautag zich tegen de wil van Jabba. Hiermee kon Jabba niet echt lachen en liet Nautag bij de Rancor vallen. De kinderen van Yarna werden van haar gescheiden en in Mos Eisley in Jabba's Townhouse gehouden. In Jabba's Palace werd Yarna gebruikt als danseres maar ook als poetsvrouw. Jabba noemde haar de 'Ugly One' en liet haar een wratachtige make-up en een vreemd hoofddeksel opdoen waardoor haar echte schoonheid verloren ging. Yarna werd één van Jabba's favoriete dansers. Zo danste ze een Sand-wave Ballet wanneer Jabba niet kon slapen. Eén van de weinige vrienden die Yarna in het paleis had was de Quarren Tessek. Hoewel Yarna technisch gezien geen slavin was, had ze een contract met Jabba waarin haar kinderen waren betrokken en waaraan ze dus niet aan kon ontsnappen. Met de nieuwe danseres Oola raakte Yarna ook bevriend en voor de andere danseressen fungeerde ze als een soort moederfiguur. Omwille van haar open karakter, werd ze ooit bijna de prooi van de Anzati vampier Dannik Jerriko. Yarna was getuige van de komst van Luke Skywalker die met de Rancor afrekende. Het nieuws dat Tessek bracht dat Jabba was gesneuveld was uiteraard fantastisch. Met enkele spaarcenten die Yarna had verborgen, hoopte ze om van Tatooine te kunnen vluchten. Tijdens de ontsnapping uit Jabba's Palace ontmoette ze Sergeant Doallyn, een bewoner van Geran die haar hulp nodig had om zijn vitale Trace-Breather Cartridges te verkrijgen. In ruil voor zijn bescherming beloofde Yarna om Doallyn mee te nemen naar Mos Eisley en weg van Tatooine. Met een Landspeeder staken Doallyn en Yarna een groot deel van de Northern Dune Sea over totdat ze werden aangevallen door een Krayt Dragon. Doallyn werd dodelijk gewond en Yarna droeg hem naar Mos Eisley. Deze taak kon ze dankzij haar extra vet en water in haar lichaam vervullen. In de stad gaf ze haar juwelen en spaargeld uit aan de belangrijke Trace-Breather Cartridges waarmee ze Doallyns leven redde. Alle hoop om haar kinderen vrij te kopen waren nu vergaan. Dit was echter buiten Doallyn gerekend die met een Krayt Dragon Pearl de kinderen van Yarna kon vrijkopen en er ook een schip mee kocht. Yarna noemde haar kinderen Nautag, Luka en Leia als eerbetoon aan haar echtgenoot en aan de helden die haar gered hadden van Jabba. Doallyn en Yarna reisden naar Geran en werden onafhankelijke handelaars gespecialiseerd in textiel en edelstenen. Yarna verdiende soms wat extra Credits door te dansen. Achter de Schermen *Yarna d'al' Gargan werd gespeeld door Claire Davenport die op de credits werd aangeduid als 'Fat Dancer'. *Davenport en Gerald Home (die Tessek speelde) kenden elkaar en daardoor komt het dat beide personages op de set vaak in elkaars buurt verbleven. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Yarna D'al Gargan in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Characters *Tales from Jabba's Palace category:Askajians category:Dansers category:Handelaars Categorie:Jabba the Hutt